Taanab
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Inner Rim Territories | sector = | stelsel = Taanab System | zonnen = Tive | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 594 dagen | rotatietijd = 46 uren | klasse = | diameter = 13.090 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Landbouwgrond Rivieren Velden | water = | bezienswaardig = Arcon Multinode Hybrid Plantings | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Mens (89%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 980 miljoen | hoofdstad = Pandath | munt = | affiliatie=Galactic Empire }} Taanab was een Agriworld in de Inner Rim Territories gelegen op de Perlemian Trade Route. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Taanab was de tweede planeet in het Taanab System en had één maan. Taanab was een planeet met uitgestrekte grasvlaktes en vruchtbare gronden. Taanab was zo goed als vlak en de landmassa's waren allemaal in de buurt van water gelegen. De planeet had een zacht klimaat zonder tectonische activiteit en met voldoende zonlicht om leven te garanderen. Ondanks al deze mooie voorwaarden, ontstond er geen enkel dierlijk leven op de planeet. Alle diersoorten werden door de kolonisten meegebracht. Cultuur Pandath was de administratieve hoofdstad en de belangrijkste spaceport van de planeet. Twee van de belangrijkste veestapels bestonden uit de Ambrian Staga en de Roba, aangevuld met Nerfs en Banthas. De dieren leefden in de buurt van slachthuizen nabij de matige klimaatzones. De wilde exemplaren leefden op het platteland waar hun aantal werd in de gaten gehouden door Droid scherpschutters. Rondom de evenaar van Taanab waren hexagonale velden gelegen waardoor de boerderijen eruitzagen als bijenkorven. Satellieten en ruimtespiegels hielden het weer in de gaten en controleerden het indien nodig. Belangrijke investeerders op Taanab waren Arcon Multinode, Core Foodstuffs en Tagge Restaurant Association. De Banthal Company organiseerde het verkeer in het dok boven Taanab. Taanab exporteerde uiteraard voedsel en importeerde meststoffen, onkruidverdelgers en onderdelen voor landbouwmachines. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Staga grazen op Taanab Alvorens Taanab werd gekoloniseerd, was de planeet overgroeid met jungles. Rond 2.320 BBY werd Taanab gekoloniseerd door Mensen. Zij brachten diersoorten als de Ambran Staga, Bantha en Roga mee om Taanab te bevolken. Taanab werd regelmatig betrokken in de conflicten die het universum teisterden. The Brotherhood of Darkness gebruikte de planeet als een outpost in 1.000 BBY en de Jedi richtten later een onderdeel op in Pandath voor het AgriCorps. Vijf maand na de Battle of Yavin vond de Battle of Taanab plaats waarin Lando Calrissian werd beschouwd als een held en waardoor hij mogelijk werd gepromoveerd in de aanloop naar de Battle of Endor. De voedselopbrengsten van op Taanab werden door het Galactic Empire verscheept over heel het universum. Wes Janson was afkomstig van Taanab. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (vermelding) Bron *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Novelization *Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: O-8) category:Inner Rim category:Agriworlds category:Leden van het Galactic Empire